


Lycanwing

by TuffDwightWest



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Tuffstrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuffDwightWest/pseuds/TuffDwightWest
Summary: An alternate ending to bad Moon rising where Tuff actually does turn into a dragon. Was trying to ship Tuffnut and Astrid but its very faint.Admittedly didn't finish it the way I wanted. Maybe if I get some interest I'll finish this fic. Just lost motivation when I... lost part of this fic ^^'
Relationships: Astrid Hofferson/Tuffnut Thorston
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Lycanwing

An Episode Ends Differently AU  
__________

He was close now. Close to the edge of the, well edge. The minute Tuff knew that the Lycanwing story was real he knew he had to run. Had to get far away from his friends. Gobber had said he would become bloodthirsty. He couldn't do that to his friends. His sister. He shuddered at the thought. Especially since he could still hear his sister screaming his name. 

"Almost there Chicken." He promised. Running a hand through her feathers. She clucked and his vision blurred again, things being disoriented. Finally he reached the edge but he hesitated. 

Could he really do this? Could he really jump?

Didn't matter, as another pleasurable rush went through him. He assumed the bloodthirsty beast ready to burst through. Without even thinking he started howling at the moon. His blood pumping even more so as he gasped pulling Chicken more tightly against his side. 

"The Apex is upon us! Come on, do it with me chicken." He demanded. If he was going to die he wanted her in Valhalla with him. He didn't want to be alone while he waited for his sister. 

"I feel so good! We have only a few moments left till we can fly!" He said letting out his familiar war cry. Forgetting about his worries for a second. Maybe being a dragon wouldn't be so bad after all. Maybe he wouldn't be bloodthirsty. At this point he was just rambling, perhaps to stall but he didn't care. Rambling helped and made him feel happy instead of terrified. 

Riding on the high of his emotions his words were coming quickly and without filter as he looked down at chicken. "Are you ready Chicken?" He questioned. Getting of course an answering agreeance. He knew Chicken wouldn't leave him behind. Now all he had to do was take that step.. 

"Tuff don't do it!" Like a jolt his sister's voice interrupted his train of thought. Causing him to freeze in doubt at the fearful tone in her voice. Before it was replaced by anger. He knew it wasn't really chicken but talking to her gave him time to gather his thoughts. 

It wasn't fair to not say goodbye to his twin. She deserved that much. "Tuffnut it's me! Look at me, bro." Glancing over at her he immediately tensed at the horrified and scared look in her eyes. 

He couldn't though he had to do this. She had to understand, "I can't fight it sis, you don't know the hold it has on me. It has its claws in me..." he explained. 

"What if we fight it together? We do everything together, we always have. Look! I refuse to spend the rest of my life doing anything alone! Do you hear me!" Ruffnut demanded voice getting more high pitched at the end of her monologue. 

Tuff just refused to look at her. There was no way he could let her go through this with him. Although he was so scared. So scared to jump. He knew that's why he was stalling despite still feeling it clawing inside him. Threatening to burst. He felt like crying, "You always were the braver nut. Mum should have named you Tuffnut."

"But she didn't. She named you Tuff. I'm begging you! And you know how much I hate to beg, just get down from there!" Ruff said getting even more panicked. 

He couldn't though he couldn't, "Its too late to stop the metamorphosis! Can you not see what I've become?" He said again screaming just cause it made him feel better. 

"Tuff stop!" Hiccups voice suddenly called out though. Being interrupted once again. "There is no metamorphosis, alright, you are not turning into a dragon. Fishlegs please tell him."

Could it be possible? 

"Its true, we found the cave of the Lycanwing! It was just a myth to scare people away from these!" Fishlegs said showing two dragon eyes. 

That didn't make sense though. Tuff could feel it. He didn't feel right. He had to be turning into something. "No, no! I don't believe you. Look at me!" Tuff brought up his hand. Again it was blurred with that red and blue tinge like before. "I'm hideous, I'm terrifying!" 

"Tuff your not hideous! Terrifying at times yes, but hideous, no." Astrids voice rang out. Strong and alert. Tuff glanced at her for only a moment before he looked away. Normally he would have blushed at the accidental compliment but at the moment he was still to wired. They didn't have proof that wasn't proof. 

"Oh? Then how do you explain this?" He demanded showing the bite mark again. Once more the riders were silent proving his thoughts. "Can't do it can you. That's what I thought, now, it's time to fly!" He demanded just as he turned around to leap though. He felt something dart forward, grabbing onto his tunic and pulling him back. 

"No, no! You don't know what you're doing! I'm changing! Changing!" He cried out. As the dragon, Stormfly seemed to pin him down. Astrid quickly leaping off as well. 

"Hiccup hes not seeing reason. We have to tie him up!" She called. The whole time Tuff struggled to get out from under Stormfly. He couldn't it was close, he knew it was. Everything was blurring, turning red. His gaze landed on Chicken as she clucked fearfully and stepped back. Just as his vision went completely red.   
___________________

The first thing Tuff felt was pain, his whole body feeling like it was on fire. Most notably his right arm that had the familiar throbbing pain of a broken arm. Whimpering he opened his eyes, the sunlight above momentarily burning and causing him to squeeze them shut again. 

When he finally opened them again, he found himself underneath a fallen tree. A large indent skid leading to it with other trees knocked down. On closer inspection part of the forest he was in was still on fire. What happened? He couldn't honestly remember anything at the moment. Using his still good arm, he pulled himself up before leaning against the trunk of the tree. 

He couldn't recognize where he was but wherever it was. There had been some fight. Leaning against the tree, not really having the energy to move just yet he tried to gather his thoughts. He remembered his sister, saying something about not wanting to lose him. Astrid saying he wasn't hideous. Snotlout being hurt with a bunch of bite marks. 

"Bite marks! Oh thor!" Tuff gasped suddenly remembering everything. The Lycanwing bite. Running away, trying to kill himself. Did he? Did he turn, is that what happened? 

Now more terrified then ever he pushed off from the tree and started to walk. He couldn't have been walking more then twenty moments though before he heard voices. Dragon hunters. Ducking beneath a bush he bite his lip to stop from whining as they approached. "I swear I saw it crash somewhere over here. Never saw a dragon like that before. If its still alive I bet we could get some money off it. If not, it had a pretty skin." The man explained. As they cut through the underbrush. 

Tuff watched them pass before looking off in the direction they went. A dragon had been shot down. He hoped whatever it was it would be okay. Before that he needed to find a way to get off this island. So turning he kept walking. 

A few hours later and he was tired. The dragon hunters had also returned and went back to their ship. Tuff would have tried to sneak on but it was too guarded instead he just watched them leave. His arm still hurt intensely even though he had tried to set it. Scaring a small little rodent when he cried out. Still with it set in place with an awkward splint it felt a bit better. Although only a bit. 

The sun was starting to set again and Tuffs stomach growled. He would have to rest again and hopefully tomorrow he would feel a bit better. Or at least could fish maybe. Find some berries. 

With that in mind he found some moss and slept against a tree root.  
____________

Two days had past and Tuff was starting to get desperate. It seemed there wasn't any wildlife on the rather small island he found himself on. Mostly due to the fact that their wasn't any fresh water. Except perhaps when it rained. Fishing with one arm was hard but he had managed to catch one. Even started a fire to cook it. He was starting to get desperate though. 

Was he going to die out here? Were his friends okay? Did he... Tuff thought fearfully. He couldn't remember anything past his vision going red. Anything could have happened. Feeling tears prick his eyes he held onto his necklace. Whimpering as he curled up into a ball in front of the fire. A bit early to fall asleep again but he was too mentally exhausted to care. 

He woke next to something landing next to him. Barely could he recognize the dragon till suddenly arms were wrapped around him. "Oh my gods, Tuff!" Astrids voice rang out. Tuffnut was surprised but oh so relieved as he hugged her tightly back. Vaguely wondering if this was a dream. There was no way Astrid was here. He killed them didn't he? 

"Hey, A." He mumbled tiredly. His voice sounded off even to him, and feeling her hand brush over his forehead he was met with her careful blue eyes. Looking over him worriedly. 

"You're hot." She noted with a frown. 

"No, you're hot, I'm ugly." He mumbled leaning against the hand though. It felt cold. Maybe he was dying? Was Astrid a valkyrie now? Was she going to take him up to Valhalla. Ironic. Considering his hidden feelings for her. He never deserved a woman like her though. 

Not with his status, look or just well himself. Astrid deserved better so he never tried. Does she know now as a Valkyrie though? "I wish I could have been good enough for you." He whispered softly. He mind as well explain it. He was dead wasn't he? 

"What do you mean?" She asked. Holding onto him before suddenly lifting him up, carrying him bridal style as she whistled. Stormfly rushing over. 

Huh dragons went to Valhalla too. 

"I always liked you. Like liked you." He said giggling as he said that. "I knew you would never love someone like me though. And I hope you and Hiccup get a happy ending here. I'm sorry if I sent you to valhalla." He said feeling tears prick his eyes. Unable to stop a sob. Astrid was quiet however but at his sob she pulled him into a soft hug. 

"Its okay Tuff." She whispered suddenly lifting him up so he was on Stormfly. "Let's get you home." She murmured. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Tuff repeated before eventually he fell asleep again.   
______________

The next time he woke he was on a bed. Feeling surprisingly much better then before. His arm properly set while the rest of his body smelt of herbs and soap. He seemed to be in his hut? And when he strained his ears he could hear voices outside. He couldn't hear what they were saying but he could recognize Hiccup, Astrid and Gobber. 

Straining to catch more he gave up before laying back down against his pillow. He felt tired, and warm still, although looking next to him he spotted a mug and some food. Namely a yak stew broth. Perking up he immediately reached for it before crying out. Accidentally moving his hurt arm. 

The voices outside went quiet before suddenly his hut was opened. "Tuff! Thank thor." Hiccups voice called. The male walking over to him before giving him a small smile. Tuff however was confused. 

"What happened?" He demanded. Which was a bit unlike him but he still didn't know if he ate his friends or... "Ruff! Wheres Ruff!" He asked panicking slightly. 

"Relax, Tuff. Your sister is fine. We are all fine. She just stepped out for a moment cause Snotlout said something that uh made her upset." Hiccup explained. 

"What about the marshma- I mean Fishlegs?" Tuffnut moved on. Relieved that his sister and Lout were fine. 

"Getting some herbs ready. You have a Fever." Hiccup explained. 

"The dragons?" Tuff continued. 

Hiccup just sighed before resting a hand on his shoulder. "You didn't hurt anyone Tuff. Even Chicken is waiting outside. Astrid got her some feed while you were... gone." Hiccup explained. 

The relief that caused was immediate as Tuff collapsed back against the bed. Eating, he continued to talk with Hiccup with even Gobber coming into discuss. He felt tired but Hiccup explained that they had to discuss something with the group. 

And sure enough eventually all of them were gathered in the hut. Tuff looking at them all nervously even as his sister stood by him. Glaring at any that dare say or even look at Tuff wrong. 

"I guess, I don't know how to say this." Hiccup started. Before clearing his throat and looking tough, "The Lycanwing story is real. You did turn into a dragon that night." Hiccup said. Tuff froze. He had a feeling it did happen but saying it confirmed was something else entirely. 

"I told you I was changing." Tuff said, attempting to lighten the mood but he had a feeling there was more that was going to be said. 

"We, don't know much about the tale. Or even if there is a way to cure it. Gothi is looking into it but till we know more. I'm going have to take you off active duty." Hiccup explained. 

"What! You can't do that. I'm not flying without my brother." Ruff immediately fought getting to her feet. Tuff however couldn't find himself angry at the decision. 

"Okay." He said softly. Surprising the other dragon riders as they all looked at him. 

"Okay?" Astrid asked. Searching his gaze. He decided to look away instead. 

"I'm tired. Can we talk more tomorrow?" Tuff instead asked. Too tired to make a joke or really argue anything. Understanding must have passed as the riders one by one agreed bidding him goodnight and promising to see him again tomorrow. 

The last to leave was Astrid. Her gaze still searching Tuffs. Almost wary, in response he just gave her a soft smile. "Goodnight, A." He whispered. Startling her out of whatever she was thinking before she simply nodded before turning to leave. 

Once they were all gone, Tuff felt a kick as Ruff pushed into the bed next to him. "Hey!" He mumbled being shoved against the wall as Ruff nuzzled into him. 

"Shut up. I almost lost you." She growled, although it was short lived as she suddenly pulled him against her. They would often sleep next to each other as children. They only had one bed, although usually Tuff would sleep on the floor. Unless his sister was feeling generous. 

"We both have a bed now." Tuff mumbled.

"Don't care. Goodnight... ugly." Ruff whispered petting his back. 

Tuff just huffed before nuzzling against her, "Goodnight hag." He murmured.   
___________

The next week surprisingly went uneventfully. Tuff started to feel better and watched the others in training. He had to stay out of the battle though so he and his sister attempted to find other ways to distract themselves. Much to the charign of the others. Hearing about the Dragon that had armor on it's back was exciting and Tuff wished he could have saw it. 

Although he didn't complain. He knew why things were like this. And admittedly he knew it wasn't gone either. Occasionally his vision shifting again. Or the fact that fish was simply amazing lately. Regardless of... if it was cooked or not. He didn't mention this to the others though. He had a feeling they knew. 

Although if they noticed him a bit more distant. They didn't say anything or perhaps were too busy too notice. Only his sister seemed to stay by his side. Honestly refusing to leave it, even more so then usual. And babying him. Constantly making sure he had food or making fun of Snotlout to make him laugh. 

It was only by chance that he finally got some time away from her. Managing to slip out of her sight and walk into the woods. Wanting to be alone. At least for the moment. Sitting down on a nearby rock, he looked down at chicken. Cause of course he had to bring her with him. "What am I now Chicken?" He asked. 

"Am I a man? A beast? A bloodthirsty animal?" He asked getting more crazy at each word. "How can the riders even look at me. I attacked them didn't I. They are probally afraid. Afraid of the Tuffnut. Terrifying yes. Terrifying and hideous." He ranted. 

"You still aren't hideous." Astrids voice suddenly cut in. Causing him to jump as he turned around. Spotting her watching him. Before he could say anything more though she just continued. "You didn't hurt any of us." She explained. 

"How do I know? Nobody talks about that night. They always change the subject." Tuff retorted. 

"When you... changed. You weren't viscous but you were scared it seemed. Before we could react your..." 

"Dragonself?"

".. Dragonself. Pushed Stormfly off before leaping up into the sky. We were all still shocked but we immediately attempted to follow." She continued. Tuff turning to watch her as she spoke. "It was you but not. You were scared and you shot at us, warning shots," she quickly fixed, noting Tuffs alarmed look. "But never really hit any of us." 

She licked her lips, "We finally forced you to land. And Hiccup attempted to tame you like a normal dragon." She said. This sounding weird to even her but she continued. "You had calmed but before we could fully relax suddenly we were attacked by some dragon riders. This caused you to frenzy. You actually attacked them. I won't lie. But you defended us, we ended up getting separated when Ruff got shot down. She wasn't as strong of a flyer without you. In that time we lost sight of you. I thought, I thought the hunters had killed you." Astrid admitted. Before finally meeting Tuffnuts eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you." She started.

Tuff immediately stood before shaking his head. "No! No it's okay. I wouldn't have believed me either. One of Tuffs tall tales right?" He said flashing her a crooked smile. "Or paranoid fantasies. Maybe now you'll believe me about them trolls." He attempted. Causing her to roll her eyes but give him a grateful smile. 

"I was so relieved when I found you. It was by pure luck but I just knew you weren't dead." She admitted. 

Remembering that Astrid found him suddenly made Tuff remember something else that night. Namely what he had said in his delirium. Blushing he suddenly looked away, he needed to change the topic. "I don't remember anything when I was Tuffwing Lycannut." He admitted. "I just remember seeing red and then waking up with a tree on top of me." He said. Kind of relieved to explain it a little. "I really never hurt any of you?" He asked again. 

"Not even Lout. Even though I distinctly remember you saying you would eat him first." Astrid teased. 

Tuff laughed, "Ohoho m'lady was that a joke? It seems there is more to this valkyrie then battle prowess and beauty." 

Astrid flushed pink for a moment before coughing and getting to her feet. "We'll figure out how to bring you back to normal. I promise." She said. 

Tuff met her eyes before nodding, "I believe you."   
__________________

The full moon was approaching and all the riders were apprehensive. Tuff sat in the middle of the cage they set up. It was still Daylight but he honestly didn't feel like doing much. He wasn't completely healed but that wasn't what was bothering him. This was going to be the moment where he would turn again. This time there was no speculation or doubt. The others knew it was going to happen tonight. 

And even though they assured Tuff everything would be fine he didn't feel so sure. Finally they agreed to make him a cage. Something the riders were completely against at first but Astrid eventually caved and convinced the others. That's how they ended up with the dragon proof cage Tuff was currently sitting in. 

"Its only midday." A voice suddenly called between the bars. Looking over he recognized Astrid even before he saw her familiar armor and curious blue eyes. 

Tuff just nodded trying to think of something witty to hide the fear he was feeling, "Just testing out my bed for the night. Kind of, metallic." He teased knocking on the metal before getting up and walking out. Astrid watched him with a half smile before shaking her head. 

"I think you need to keep your mind off of it." She said suddenly. 

"With the apex approaching I don't think I cou- whoa!" Tuff was interrupted as Astrid suddenly swung at him. Managing to dodge but still startled. Grinning she smirked at him before looking around. Finding a mace and handing it to him. Catching it, he looked at it strangely before back at her. They didn't often spar mostly cause even with two good arms. Astrid easily overtook him. "Any chance you'll go easy on me?" He asked hopefully. 

"No." And with that the match started. 

It actually lasted longer then Tuff expected with Astrid no doubt going easier on him. Although she also took time to explain certain moves when she managed to surprise him. Something he actually listened to. Most of the times when the riders sparred they never really bothered to teach each other anymore. Most of them having their own formative training. That was except the twins. 

The only training they had was the dragon arena. So when Astrid started to explain the steps, Tuff was surprisingly listening. Even being a good student. The match officially ended though when Astrid tripped Tuff causing him to fall on his back with a huff. 

Instead of accepting defeat though he did something she didn't expect. As suddenly a spray of dirt landed on her face. Sputtering she stepped back before suddenly being tripped in a similar way to how she just tripped him. Surprised she wasn't downed for long and had quickly shifted back onto her feet. Just in time to see him also standing looking sheepish. "Did you just throw dirt in my face." She asked menacingly. 

"I don't remember such actions. It seems the amnesia is returning. Oh I don't even think I know who I am?" Tuff said dramatically but he was quickly scurrying backwards. 

"I think you do remember." Astrid said grabbing her axe off the ground. No sooner did she do that before he ran away. Astrid just rolled her eyes before rubbing away the last of the dirt. 

\-----------

The sun was casting a warm pinkish glow over the earth as it started to set. Tuff watched in apprehension while the others stood by the cage warily. Things were tensed as they waited for his transformation. Astrid herself couldn't keep her eyes off of the twin. His whole body tense, so unnatural for the usually laid back twin. Ruffs attempts to get his attention only worked for a few moments and then not even at all. The closer the sun was to setting. 

As the last ray faded, it was almost instantaneous as she watched his body start to change. Blonde scales flittering down his body. Wings starting to sprout as he let out a few cries. It was no less terrifying then the first time he shifted. The change so unnatural yet still Tuff as finally with one last shudder the form steadied. 

Immediately the now Dragon Tuff seemed to be panicked as it realized its location. Its chest flashed silver which the riders had learned last time meant it was about to unleash its fire. Quickly diving out of the way, he shot out a hot wave. The dragon cage blocking most of it before it stopped. 

"Tuff. Tuff, its us. Your friends." Hiccup started first. Stepping into view and baring his hand out. The dragon that was once their friend immediately tensed in the cage. Growling at his approach. Watching it move, Astrid honestly couldn't see anything besides a scared dragon. 

"Yeah see you recognize me don't y-" Hiccup was cut off as the dragon suddenly went to snap at him the minute he put his hand down. Startled he had stepped back but Astrid immediately stepped forward instead.

"This isn't Tuff, Hiccup. It's a dragon." She murmured before holding out her own hand to him. Doing gentle whistles and clicking sounds that she often did to Stormfly. This seemed to work, as the dragon, that she refused to call Tuffnut seemed to relax. Even letting her eventually rest her hand on his snout. Stepping back for a moment she looked back at the others. 

She had promised Tuffnut that she wouldn't open the cage but she hadn't been afraid of dragons since she was a child and wasn't about to be now. Moving she moved to the opening of the cage before unlatching it. Immediately the dragon scrambled out of the cage. Immediately attempting to open its wings before roaring in pain and falling. The appendage still broken from before. 

Whimpering it got back up before turning towards the others. Tensed for a moment but relaxing when it saw Astrid. 

"He doesn't recognize any of us." Ruffnut said watching what used to be her brother direct its attention instead to the fish trough. 

"No, it seems like the forms could almost be considered two separate beings. Two different personalities." Fishlegs said. Sounding excited the more he thought about it. "Before I thought maybe it was just cause he was panicked but now, ooo, the possibilities!" He panted. 

Hiccup however looked a bit unconvinced but even he had to admit it seemed to be this way. The dragons, including Toothless, were hidden for the transformation in case it scared him. But it seemed that they were going to have to view the 'Lycanwing' as completely separate. 

"Then, I guess for as long as Tuffnut is also a Lycanwing. We'll train him." 

"Tough luck. My bro as a dragon. That's going to be stubborn." Ruff retorted. 

\-----------------

No matter how far they looked. They couldn't find the cure for it. Although Tuff had a feeling they stopped looking in general. Even when he would become a dragon a bit longer then usual. A few days in between. Which apparently was normal. According to Gobber he had to control the shifting. 

Had to come to terms with his beast side.

Currently he was just sitting in front of a pond. Chicken clucking around nearby as he poked a piece of slime with a stick. He didn't really feel like being around the others. Not even his sister. And he was finding it harder and harder to pretend to be okay lately. 

A twig snapping behind him caused him to jump though as he spotted Astrid approach. Apparently she was the one that his dragonself was bonding the best with. He always seemed to want to fight with his sister. But he'd listen to Astrid. 

"You missed dinner." She explained. 

"Ah yeah, must not have been hungry. My dragonse- the Lycanwing, must have ate quite a bit." He said with a shrug. In reality nothing really tasted that good anymore. Well besides fish. 

"You doing okay?" Astrid questioned. Reaching out and resting a hand on his shoulder. 

Why did she have to ask that? Unable to stop himself he started to tear up before shaking his head. Trying to hide it from her. He had cried a few times in front of the others but it wasn't always easy. He could hear his father mocking him for the weakness. Feeling himself being pulled into a hug though he couldn't help but sob. "I don't want to be a monster." He mumbled. 

"Oh Tuff, you aren't a monster." Astrid started, "I think your quite brave actually. If it was me, I- I don't even know how I'd act." She admitted. 

"You'd make a pretty dragon. Dangerous like you." Tuff said absently. 

"Yeah but I'm not one. And I don't really think you are either. Your the same stupid boy I've known since childhood." She mused. 

"With more fire?" Tuff questioned. 

"Nah about the same. Think it's just easier for you now." She said with a small smile. That caused a grin to form for Tuff too.

"Truer words haven't been said." He agreed before blushing as he realized she was still holding onto him. "I- I guess we should head back." He figured. 

"Tuff." Astrid said holding onto him a bit stronger. 

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember what you said to me when I found you?" She questioned. 

Tuff frowned. He didn't even remember her finding him. Suddenly nervous though he pulled back a little. "What... what did I say?" He asked warily. 

Astrid just looked nervous before a pink blush started to form on her face. Realizing what he must have said he quickly went to deny it. But couldn't find the words. 

"I like like you too." Astrid said after a moment. Tuff was shocked before looking a bit charigned. Was she messing with him. Was this a Loki prank. She must have saw his disbelieving look cause she went to explain.

"I admit, you were right though I never saw you as an option either. You got on my nerves more often then not." She said softly. "The more we hanged out though. I realized how brave and observant you are. I came to appreciate... you." She said. 

An awkwardness fell between them for a moment before Tuff suddenly stood up. "This is a lot of emotions hitting me all at once. Which isn't a bad thing. I'm flattered, scared, um confused." He said rubbing the back of his neck before giving her a signature crooked grin, "I need to blow something up. Preferably as myself and not the newest dragon on the edge." He said. 

Astrid however nodded. Understanding what he was meaning. "Want me to go with you." 

"Of course." Tuff agreed. Giving her a small smile. "I just need to get my parasite." He said with a smirk. 

Astrid shook her head before nodding. "Good you seem to be out of practice with Barf and Belch. Some more training would do you some good." 

"Wait no-" 

"See you soon Tuff."


End file.
